Lineage of Tooth and Claw
|type = Side quest |creatures = Werewolfs |dlc = Base }} Lineage of Tooth and Claw is a quest available in . Background The Duke mentioned that Gloria has a plan to learn more about Faolchu and how to defeat him. She wants me to capture a living Werewolf for the ritual she needs to perform. Quick Walkthrough #Talk to Sergeant Armoil Viranes #Capture a werewolf #Find Gloria Fausta in the cave #Perform the ritual with Gloria #Listen to the conversation #Talk to Gloria #Talk to Duke Sebastien #Talk to Gloria #Complete the quest Walkthrough The Duke says Gloria has discovered something important about how Faolchu came to power. He was summoned back from the dead and to learn more she needs a live werewolf. Talk to Sergeant Armoil Viranes, he knows how as they faced werewolves in Camlorn and they captured one. Then meet Gloria in the cave to the east, across the bay. That's where she'll perform the rite to learn how to defeat Faolchu. Before leaving the hideout, speak to Gloria. She has more information about the ritual, then head to the sergeant at the Lion Guard camp in town. He'll assign Battlemage Lexi to help capture the werewolf. Head outside Aldcroft and follow the marker to find werewolves. Fight werewolves to weaken them so Lexi can trap one. Head over to the cave and enter. Continue inside with the werewolf and find Gloria. She'll create a link between the three of them, and hopefully see the werewolf's past as well as Faolchu's past. The connection between offspring and sire is strong. During the ritual a vision appear, listen to the conversation until the end. Then speak to Gloria. It turns out the ritual revealed Angof's role in Faolchu's return from the dead. They are told by the werewolf it seems the Duke also is infected and Gloria has been suspicious about this. We're wasting time she says, it's time for her to die as she is a descendent to Faolchu. If the Duke drinks her blood he'll be cured. The Vestige now has a choice, either to agree with Gloria or tell her she is needed alive. If the latter was chosen, she'll go back to Aldcroft and wait there. Head back to town to speak to the Duke before he transforms into a werewolf. He's sorry as he should have told them about him being a werewolf. He asks for one favor and that is to talk to his family and then the Vestige can do what they must. Here is another choice, either let him meet the family or say no and add that he wont be killed. If the latter is chosen, tell him they will continue to look for a cure. Talk to Gloria after she has captured the Duke, if this was chosen and she is surprised. Tell her Camlorn needs the Duke, that's why he was spared and receive the Werewolf Slayer and some for doing the job. If the first choice is taken, the Duke becomes a werewolf inside the house and kills his wife and daughter before attacking the Vestige, who has to kill him now. Reward *18–75 Gallery Lineage of Tooth and Claw03.png|The cave outside Aldcroft Lineage of Tooth and ClawCaveLocation.png|Location of the cave Lineage of Tooth and Claw.png|Inside the cave with Gloria Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Aldcroft Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests